A Year Between Friends (Year 3)
by sototallysingle
Summary: Italicized words and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. A series of one shots based on excerpts from POA. A look in to the underdeveloped friendship of Hermione and Ginny.


**A Year between Friends (Year 3)**

_Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him._

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 62_

Ginny sits on her bed and watches Hermione stroke her new cat, Crookshanks.

"He practically took you're brother's head off," Hermione explained. "I knew right then I wanted to free him from that place."

There is a knock on the door and both girls turn to see Mrs. Weasley poke her head in.

"Ginny, dear, you forgot your drink downstairs," Mrs. Weasley says coolly as she hands the glass to her.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replies with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Goodnight, girls," Mrs. Weasley says as she waves and closes the door.

Hermione eyes Ginny wearily as the younger girl sips her drink. She can feel the tension in the air. After all, the two of them had barely spoken three words to each other.

"I noticed how shy you were around Harry today," Hermione mentions with a hint of a smile.

Ginny's face reddens again.

"Was it that obvious?" Ginny questions in despair.

"Only to someone who was paying attention," Hermione says coolly. Ginny relaxes.

"It's just so hard to be around him after everything that happened."

"The good thing about Harry is he doesn't act like he even did anything heroic," Hermione explains.

"It still doesn't help the fact that most of the school knows I have a crush on him," Ginny admits shamefully.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her.

"Are you excited to see your friends again?" Hermione questions as she tries to change the subject.

"I don't have any," Ginny at admits lamely.

Hermione cocks her head and looks at Ginny sadly.

"You didn't make any friends?" she questions. Ginny sighs.

"I was pretty isolated last year," Ginny admits looking down at her hands.

"Well, you'll go back knowing you have at least one friend," Hermione states confidently.

"You want to be my friend after what happened?" Ginny questions in a small voice.

"I don't blame you for what happened."

Ginny smiles and finishes her drink and cringes.

"What is that?" Hermione questions as she notices Ginny's face.

"Dreamless sleep potion," Ginny admits sadly. "It keeps you from dreaming."

"Sorry," Hermione says shamefully. "I didn't even think."

"It's okay," Ginny says shrugging her shoulders. "If we're going to be friends, it's only right that you know."

"Who knows that you take it?"

"Mum, Dad, and my brother Bill are the only ones who know," Ginny admits. "I'm sure the others have an idea, but they don't bring it up."

"I promise not to tell anyone," Hermione says placing her hand on her heart.

"I know you won't," Ginny replies smiling. She covers her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Big day tomorrow," Hermione says stretching. "Best be off to bed. Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

HPHPHPHPHP

_Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her._

"_But didn't any of you-fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly._

"_No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad though…"_

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 86_

Hermione found Ginny fairly quickly after the feast ended. She was sitting on the couch by the fireplace. Hermione sits down next to her.

"Are you okay?" she questions quietly. Ginny turns to look at her.

"No," Ginny admits truthfully.

"You were remembering that place, weren't you?" Hermione questions as she strays from using the name. Ginny nods. "That must have been terrible."

"I don't like talking about it," Ginny says quickly.

"Okay, we won't talk about it," Hermione says retreating. "I'm here, though, if you ever do want to talk about it."

Hermione places a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiles in reply.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"That's what friends are for," Hermione says shrugging her shoulders.

HPHPHPHPHP

"_But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."_

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 150_

"You always seem to be doing homework," Ginny comments sitting next to Hermione in the common room.

"I have a fair few of classes this year," Hermione states not looking up from her paper.

"Ron reckons you're a bit of a know-it-all, but I don't think that's a bad thing."

Hermione looks up at this and gives Ginny an odd look.

"Ron talks to you about me?" she questions.

"You are one of his best friends," Ginny answers as if the answer is obvious.

They lapse in to silence as Ginny watches Hermione work. After a while, Hermione drops her quill and sighs.

"All done," she states before turning to Ginny. "Did you want something?"

"No," Ginny says. "I use to sit and watch as Bill did his work over school breaks."

"Okay," Hermione quips. "Your brother and Harry usually bug me to do their homework."

"Are you excited about your first visit to Hogsmeade?" Ginny questions innocently.

"I was," Hermione admits, "until Ron and I found out that Harry can't go."

"Those muggles don't treat him very well, do they?" Ginny asks.

"No, they don't," Hermione states sadly. "It's too bad you can't be around him without getting embarrassed."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny questions defensively.

"Only that it would be nice if Harry had someone to hang out with," Hermione says putting her hands up.

"You don't know how much I wish I wasn't so shy around him," Ginny says sighing. Hermione smiles at her sadly.

HPHPHPHPHP

"_Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?_

_It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning-the Grim-the Snitch-and the dementors…_

"_What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped._

"_You fell off," said Fred. "It must've been-what-fifty feet?"_

"_We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking._

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 180_

Ginny sits anxiously in the common room as she waits for Ron and Hermione to return from the hospital wing. She springs to her feet when the portrait hole opens. Hermione sees her immediately and rushes over.

"He's going to be fine," she says before Ginny can ask.

"That's good," Ginny says as she sits back down. "That was scary."

"I can't believe the dementors came on to the grounds of the school. Dumbledore was furious with them," Hermione rants as she sits down next to Ginny.

"I wonder why they affect Harry most of all," Ginny muses aloud. Hermione turns to look at her.

"I suppose it's because of everything he's been through," Hermione surmises.

"Harry needs to learn that spell Dumbledore used to drive them away," Ginny states. "If the dementors are going to keep coming after him, he needs to know how to send them away."

"Ginny, that's a brilliant idea," Hermione says surprised.

"Just because I'm related to Ron, Fred, and George does not mean I'm not smart," Ginny quips back sarcastically.

"Very true, Ginny," Hermione replies sheepishly. "At least you're not as dull as Percy."

Ginny laughs and Hermione relaxes.

"I don't believe anyone can be as dull as Percy."

They both laugh loudly at this as Ron makes his way over.

"Ready to head to dinner?" he questions. Hermione nods and turns to Ginny.

"Want to join us?" Hermione asks. Ginny looks to Ron and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure," she says. They head out the portrait hole together.

HPHPHPHPHP

"_Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How-how did you-?"_

"_Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"_

"'_Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map._

"_How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"_

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 198_

"Fred and George said that Harry made it to Hogsmeade today," Ginny mentions as her and Hermione sit on the couch by the fire.

"You know about the map?" Hermione questions with a harsh whisper.

"Who do you think suggested they should give it to Harry?" Ginny whispers as she leans in so they won't be overheard.

"Ginny!" Hermione squeals. "That map should have been returned to Filch."

"Come off it, Hermione," Ginny replies hotly. "You just wait until that map bails the three of you out of trouble. Then we'll see who should have returned it to Filch."

Hermione is left speechless as Ginny storms away and up to her dorm.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Though Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, Harry had seen her in the common room only once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book, and hid her face behind it._

"_So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."_

_Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside down._

"_May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"_

"_No," said Harry blankly._

"_I see…," said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."_

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 231_

"Why aren't Harry and Ron helping you with is?" Ginny asks as she watches Hermione read through books trying to find a way to save Buckbeak.

"They are rather upset with me about that stupid broom," Hermione spits out, not looking up from her book.

"It was the right thing to do," Ginny says as she picks up one of the books.

Hermione looks up in surprise.

"I figured you'd be just as upset," Hermione admits. "You love Quidditch just as much as your brothers do."

"I may love Quidditch but that doesn't mean he should use that broom," Ginny admits.

"So you agree with me?"

"You don't use things in which you have no idea where it came from," Ginny replies darkly.

"At least someone agrees with me," Hermione says avoiding the topic of the diary. "The rest of Gryffindor think I've ruined our chance at winning the Quidditch Cup."

"Ron and Harry will come around eventually," Ginny says. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Hermione looks at her with admiration.

"Could you note down the titles and pages of the books that I tell you?" Hermione asks motioning to the quill and parchment.

"Of course," Ginny says. "That's what friends are for."

HPHPHPHPHP

_It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Harry couldn't see how they'd ever make up._

_Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie._

_Personally, Harry was sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry too._

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 252_

"That brother of yours, ugh," Hermione rants as she paces in front of Ginny's four poster.

"What's he done now? I thought you were talking again," Ginny says watching Hermione pace while petting Crookshanks.

"We had, and then that stupid rat of his went missing," Hermione spits out.

"He thinks Crookshanks ate him, doesn't he?" The cat's ears perk up at the mention of his name.

"Obviously, because some ginger cat hair was spotted by Ron's things."

"Didn't you say Crookshanks was there during Christmas?" Ginny questions after a moment. Hermione stops pacing turns to look at her.

"Right, I did tell you that."

"Ron has no proof then that it was Crookshanks," Ginny surmises as she starts petting the cat again.

"Harry keeps trying to tell me that he's sure it was Crookshanks," Hermione sighs as she sits on the bed with Ginny. "I'm glad you agree with me."

"Ron may love that rat, but he can be quite stubborn when he thinks he's right."

Hermione surprises Ginny and Crookshanks by reaching over and pulling Ginny in to a tight embrace.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Hermione says laughing.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_. Harry broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her._

"_Did you even come to the match?" he asked her._

"_Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."_

"_Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet._

"_I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "_He_ doesn't want me to join in."_

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 264_

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione calls out as she approaches Ginny and some friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny replies waving. "Do you want to join us?"

Instead of answering, Hermione plops down next to Ginny and places a piece of toast on her plate.

"Are you going to the match?" Ginny questions after a minute.

"I don't know," Hermione admits looking at her plate. "I usually sit with Ron, but since…"

"You can sit with me," Ginny offers with a smile.

"You aren't going to go on and on about how amazing the Firebolt is, are you?" Hermione questions coyly, feeling a little happier.

"I can't promise I won't mention it a little, but I'll try to keep from gushing."

Hermione leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Try not to go on and on about how cute Harry looks while riding it."

Hermione smiles as she receives her desired outcome. Ginny's ears redden as she shoves Hermione away.

"You're lucky I like you," Ginny says regaining her composure. "My family has been known to be pigheaded and stubborn when we think someone's wronged us."

"Very witty, Ginevra," Hermione chides.

"Okay, Granger, now you're toeing the line," Ginny quips back.

Both girls dissolve in to giggles.

HPHPHPHPHP

"_Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope…Nothing will have changed."_

"_Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."_

"_Oh, Ron!"_

_Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away._

"_Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…," she sobbed._

"_Oh-well-he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."_

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 292_

"Hagrid's sent me a note," Hermione says as she plops down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Is it about the trial?" Ginny questions in interest.

"Buckbeak has been sentenced to be executed," Hermione says in despair.

"Oh no," Ginny replies, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I reckon Hagrid's a bit broken up about it," Hermione sniffles, showing Ginny the note.

"Do Ron and Harry know?" Ginny probes.

"I just told them," Hermione says with a hint of a smile. "Ron's agreed to help me find a way to win the appeal."

Ginny raises an eyebrow at this revelation.

"Does this mean he's realized how much of git he's been?" Ginny questions with glee.

"He said something about Scabbers being old and useless. He hopes your Mum and Dad will buy him an owl."

Ginny just shrugs her shoulders and turns to look at the flames in the fireplace.

"I never said thank you for your help," Hermione realizes. Ginny turns to look at her.

"You don't have to," Ginny replies. "That's what friends are for."

"Right, that's what friends are for," Hermione echoes with a smile.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth._

_Prisoner of Azkaban__ page 428_

"I can't believe Scabbers was actually a person," Ginny says in disbelief.

Hermione looks around to make sure no one can overhear their conversation.

"It makes sense, though," Ginny adds. "Rats usually don't live that long."

"You can't tell anyone else," Hermione warns. Ginny nods.

"So you really think Sirius Black was innocent?" Ginny questions thoughtfully.

"Professor Lupin seemed to believe him," Hermione states.

"I wonder how Black escaped," Ginny muses. "I bet he flew away with Buckbeak."

Hermione hides her shock. Of course Ginny would figure it out without realizing it.

"Possibly," Hermione answers feigning ignorance.

"I can't wait for the World Cup," Ginny states, changing the subject. Hermione relaxes knowing she doesn't have to lie to her friend anymore.

"I can't believe I am admitting this, but I can't wait either." Ginny smiles widely. "It'll be amazing getting to experience more of the wizarding world."

"Of course you would make it to be something educational," Ginny states sarcastically. Hermione swats her on the arm.


End file.
